deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart VS Powergirl
(Thumbnail Image by Lonkitt) Description The battle of two beautiful, busty and powerful female heroes! Tifa Lockhart VS Powergirl is a what if? death battle by MadMaxPyro featuring Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy against Powergirl from DC. INTRO Max: Ah, beautiful busty women are one of my four favorite things in this world. MadMaxPyro: Video games, dogs, and pizza being your other three. Max: That's right! Anyway, today I am pitting two of fiction's most beautiful, busty, and extremely powerful female heroes against each other. Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy's heavily endowed and heavy-hitting beauty. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Powergirl, DC's heavily endowed and heavy-hitting kyrptonian beauty. *Cough* WAY better than Supergirl. ''' Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Tifa LockHart Tifa's Theme- Final Fantasy VII Music Extended Background * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Max: On the planet Gaia, there was once a small mountain village named Nibelheim. It was calm and peaceful until the overly long sword and overly long hair sword wielding goth psychopath Sephiroth destroyed the town while searching for his alien mother within it. MadMaxPyro: After Sephiroth both killed her parents and burned her hometown to the ground, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm and meteors. Sweet and kind-hearted Tifa is dedicated to protecting the world and her friends. Max: Tifa also became in charge of the AVALANCHE homebase 7th heaven which is also a bar and so Tifa became a bouncer. A bouncer with double bouncers hehe. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But Tifa i'snt just simply a beautiful, busty, bartender. She's also a tough fighter. Tifa is an expert at close range hand to hand combat. She's a feint brawler, skilled at attacking foes with quick powerful strikes. Plus, when she traveled with her friend Cloud Strife to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the limit breaks. ''' Max: But "techniques" is a pretty weak word to describe the limit breaks because they are actually freaking superpowers! Each limit break is more powerful than the one before it. The first one of Tifa's limit breaks is Beat Rush, in which Tifa unleashes a barrage of rapid-fire explosive punches on the opponent. '' 'MadMaxPyro: With the second limit break called Somersault, Tifa rushes towards the opponent before flipping backward to deliver a somersault kick that sends the target flying. Hmm, this one doesn't really seem like a super-power. Just really good athletic ability.' ''Max: In her third limit break Waterkick, Tifa dishes out a swift circular kick which is accompanied by a burst of water thus the name. MadMaxPyro: In her fourth limit break Meteodrive, Tifa kicks her foe into the air before grabbing them and slamming them to the ground creating an explosion. Max: Her fifth limit break is dolphin blow in which Tifa summons a dolphin surrounded by a massive pillar of water which delivers a powerful uppercut on the opponent. Summoning dolphins to uppercut people? That's strangely really awesome. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Her sixth limit break is Meteorstrike in which Tifa' 'rushes her target while shrouded in flames to knock them into the air before leaping after them to snatch her opponent and throw them to the ground in a big explosion. It's basically a more powerful version of Meteodrive. ''' Max: But her final and most powerful limit break puts everything else to shame. This seventh limit break is the Final Heaven. Tifa charges energy in her fist before rushing past her target to deliver a rapid, decisive punch that releases pent up energy, creating a cataclysmic extremely powerful explosion in the process.This attack is so powerful that the official guide for one of the Final Fantasy games describes it as hitting with the force of a supernova. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Tifa's also got some equipment to increase her power and other stats. When Tifa wants to get serious she busts out her two biggest and most powerful weapons of all. ''' Max: YES! Unleash them... MadMaxPyro: NO... I mean.. I WISH but NO, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE PREMIUM HEARTS! '' Max: ...Aww. ''MadMaxPyro: The premium hearts increase her power by 7.6x more than her typical leather gloves. Her red ribbon around her arm prevents status ailments and slightly improves defenses and evasion. Also, she has the minerva band which increases her physical and magical defense and completely nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage. Max: Tifa also has access to materia. Specifically Tifa prefers to use fire and ice materia. With fire materia, Tifa can release blasts/streams of fire at foes. With ice materia, she can shoot streams of ice at foes. MadMaxPyro: Which leads us to her magic, Tifa has picked up on a few magic spells that many other characters in her game series use as well, starting with blizzard/blizzara/blizzaga. A combination of spells which are essentially rapid-fire bullets of ice that can come from any direction. Max: With spells like Haste and Slow, Tifa possesses a form of time control. With Haste, Tifa temporarily speeds up time around herself, greatly increasing her movement and combat speed. With Slow, Tifa temporarily slows down time around her target, slowing their movements and combat speed to a crawl. MadMaxPyro: BUT NOW, we move into some kind of OP territory when we talk about the black magic hax spells that Tifa possesses. With the spell break, Tifa deals earth elemental damage but has a chance of petrifying an opponent, turning them to stone effectively killing them unless they have an ability that can resist its effects. With the spell Death she can summon a Grimm reaper with a scythe which slashes at her foe and kills them instantly unless they dodge the attack. And Tifa can transmute her foe into a Toad leaving them helpless. '' Max: Tifa's final magic spell Ultima unleashes a powerful explosive sphere of blue or green energy consuming opponents. ''MadMaxPyro: Tifa has survived being attacked by Sephiroth, escaped the Death Chair, lead AVALANCHE in Cloud Strife's absence, repaired Cloud's mind, defeated WEAPONs with her team, helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth. Threw Cloud breaking Mach 1 with help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent and endured a slap battle with Scarlet. Max: As far as stats go, Tifa has solar system level power for managing to fight off Loz, who was able to hold his own against Cloud not minutes before, contributed to the defeats of Sephiroth, Jenova and the Weapons. Tifa's speed is calculated at faster than light for keeping up with Loz, and has solar system level durability due to being able to tank hits from Safer Sephiroth and Loz who is the manifestation of Sephiroth's physical power. MadMaxPyro: Overall, Tifa is a powerful fighter... Max: With a heart as big as her chest. '' Powergirl Fanmade PowerGirl Theme Background * Height: 5'7" | 164 cm * Age: 108 (27 physically) * Weight: 135 pounds * Occupation: Justice League Member * Origin: All Star Comics #58, January/February 1976 ''Max: PowerGirl is a cousin of Superman (Writing in progress) Intermission Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:MadMaxPyro